


Scars

by Charging2am



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charging2am/pseuds/Charging2am
Summary: Sam crouched beside ponk, who is soundly asleep."Wake up Ponkie, you're gonna catch a cold."Sam says, as he is holding his hand outSam is crouched beside ponk, who is covered in blood."Please wake up Ponkie... You're gonna catch a cold."Sam says, as he is crying and holding ponk in his arms
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. Bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, notice my grammar isn't always correct, I'll be posting long chapters since I am always bored lol  
> Please don't pester the CC's about this fanfic, once this is don't, I'll be sure to make more :]
> 
> -Charger

The sun was shining, the day was so hot that you can hear the eerie faint ringing noise from afar.  
Ponk laid down on the soft grass cushioning his head, the tree that towered above him giving him shade is the only thing preventing him from melting into a puddle.  
A rare warm gust of wind caressed his face as he hummed a tune that he remembered his mother sang to him when he was little.  
Ponk slowly lost sense of time and fell asleep when it became dark out, too lazy to go inside and too tired from the heat.  
Night was a bit cooler than the day, and it was really windy.

"Ponk, wake up. You'll catch a cold." A voice said, shaking Ponk awake.  
"It's not that cold." Ponk complained turning away from the voice to continue to sleep.  
"Ponk, go home, it's not good to sleep on the ground."  
Ponk reluctantly sat up slowly and pried open his eyes, for the surprise of Sam crouching down beside him and his trident in hand. Sam held out is hand to help ponk up, but ponk stared at his hand in confusion, not being fully awake yet.  
"What time is it?" Ponk asked, finally realizing to grab Sam's hand and stand up.  
"2 A.M." Sam said, escorting Ponk home. Ponk stared at the ground in search for conversation topics, the awkward silence was a bit too much for him.  
"Prison hours finally over huh?" Ponk manage to blurt out as his mind was wandering off.   
"Yup, the prisoners were giving me a hard time today." Sam sighed, sounding exhausted.  
Ponk examined his face, paying special attention to the very noticeable eye bags that weighed on Sam's eyes.  
"You should sleep, like a lot. You look like you haven't slept for years" Ponk joked, lightly punching Sam's arm. Sam flinched slightly, then started to worry of pon ponk saw that. Ponk did indeed see that.  
"Sam." Ponk demanded.

"Need anything?"

"Roll up your sleeves. Right now."   
Ponk was having none of it.   
Sam hesitated before sighing again and slowly winced as he rolled up his sleeves. There was a deep cut on his bicep and several bruises. Through all that armour, he was still able to get hurt? Ponk paused for a moment before dragging Sam by the ear and storming home.   
"Hey- ow-" Sam complained as ponk slammed the door behind him. Ponk sat Sam down as he went to go on a scavenger hunt for a first aid kit in his messy room.  
"Hey... You don't have to help you know." Sam said, and this just ticked Ponk off more.   
"You know your wound can get infected of you don't treat it, and it'll hurt much, much more. It will almost never heal if you leave it like that." Ponk muttered to himself just loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam frowned at the face that he made Ponk worry and looked at the floor.  
Ponk finds the first aid kit and started to disinfect Sam's wound.  
"Here, bite on this." Ponk gives Sam a white cloth with little ducks printed on it, sam looked at him confusingly but when Ponk applied the medicine, sam bit into it.  
"It hurts I know, this is just going to be quick ok?" Ponk said while he focuses on disinfecting the wound. The slight nod of Sam's head have Ponk the answer he wanted.  
After disinfecting the wound, ponk applied some other type of medicine, the medicine was cold, but it didn't hurt as much.  
Sam looked at Ponk with immense confusion as if he were almost to believe that Ponk was trying to poison him.   
"It's for the wound to heal faster silly." Ponk laughed, "it'll take a long time to heal since the wound is so deep."  
After Ponk was done applying the medicine, he wrapped up Sam's arm nicely with a bandage and smiled.   
"Now don't bother with that wound and come back here twice a day for your bandage changed and for me to apply new medicine."  
Sam smiled and rolled his sleeves down and winced in the progress.  
"Now, do you have any more wounds to me to treat?" Ponk said with a playful tone, Sam's eyes lit up.  
"I have one more." Sam said, rolling up one of his pants sleeves.  
There was another cut, but not as big and deep.  
Ponk treated that wound too, just like a mother taking care of their child, but in this instance, Ponk would be like a mother and Sam is a child.

Ponk looked over at the clock when he was done.  
It read "2:47 A.M."  
Ponk looked over at sam who seemed half asleep, but at the same time, fully awake. Working at a prison and building massive projects must have taken a big toll on his mental and physical health.

"I better get going, I shouldn't waste a second more of your time-" sam got up and was about to finish his sentence when Ponk sat him back down on his bed.  
"Crash here for the night, I'll go sleep on the couch, it's very late and you don't want to be outside right now. Even with all your armour you can get even more I juries stoopid." Ponk demanded, as he pulled his blinds down and started walking out the room.  
"Good night sammy." Ponk smiled as he softly closed the door.  
"Good night Ponkie." Sam whispered, knowing Ponk couldn't hear him.  
Sam laid down on Ponks bed as he got himself lost with his own thoughts.   
Sam tossed and turned and tried to sleep, but couldn't.  
He was insanely sleepy and wasn't thinking straight, so he got up and headed towards Ponks living room, where Ponk slept soundly on the couch.   
Sam took out his phone and made sure his flash was off, then took a picture of Ponk sleeping unconsciously.  
The clock on the drawer said '3:24 A.M.' if sam doesn't sleep at this rate, he would not get any sleep whatsoever. Then he realized it's now a Saturday. He could sleep in.

-Morning-

Sam opened his eyes after hearing what sounded like Ponk humming somewhere near him, he also hear the sizzling of a frying pan and some clings and clanks of a plate.  
Sam sat up, still fatigued from not getting enough sleep.  
It was 9 A.M. , or that was just the clock had said.  
Sam got up and winced at the pain, then noticed how sore his leg and arm felt. It must be from the medicine.  
He slowly made his way the the kitchen and was careful not to move his arm too much, but failed when he bumped into the wall because he was still half awake.  
"OW-" Sam shouted out of pain and sat down to wait untill the pain stops.  
"Good morning sammy wammy." Ponk said, as he came out of the kitchen with 2 plates with pancakes topped with butter and syrup.  
"Good morning Ponkie." Sam mumbled, trying to stand up again.  
"Go lie down again, I'm going to change your bandages then we can have breakfast." Ponk said, like a doctor. Doctor ponk, Sam thought.   
He smiled at the thought  
"Mhm." Sam agreed, holding Ponks hand as he dragged him back the the bedroom.  
The air conditioning in Ponks house was better than what he had in the prison, and wearing the stuffy armour he had was not any better, so he was thankful that on one of his days off, he would be able to take off the god forbid armour and be in a place with proper air conditioning.

After another painful session of changing bandages and applying new medicine, Sam finally gets to eat some of Ponks long awaited cooking.  
"This is great Ponkie." Sam smiled as he munched on a piece of pancake soaked in syrup.  
Ponk looked up from his own plate And smiled "glad you liked it sammy."

Sam left saying a heartfelt goodbye, and to be honest, Ponk enjoyed his friends company for a short period, it even felt a bit romantic.  
Sam left and tridented away with his trident when he realized it was raining.

-later-

"Aaanddddd?" Foolish said in a smug voice, just itching for a punch in the face.  
"Nothing else, he just crashed at my place and ate breakfast and left." Ponk insisted, knowing that it is true, but couldn't help but feel a tad bit disappointed nothing exciting happened last night.  
"So you didn't kiss him." Foolish sounded disappointed, then shot Ponk a frown.  
"H-hahhhh??????" Ponk blushed slightly, but his already red face from the heat covered it up.  
"H-hes straight, I'm straight, were not gay." Ponk stammered, while bonking foolish on the head for thinking such thoughts.  
"Admit itttt, you wanted to, didn't you?" Foolish kept on being smug, and him having a death wish isn't unnatural.  
"No!" Ponk shouted as he left foolish and walked away.  
What did he want to do?   
He was straight, but he also only assumes that Sam was straight.  
Well a assumption was better that not guessing for him.  
A flower caught Ponk's eye, it was a oxeye daisy. Next to the daisy was a rose, it stood tall and it looked beautiful under the sunlight. He wondered how the flowers were still alive.  
He picked the rose and held it in his hand, not knowing what to do with it. He thought of putting it in a flower pot but he does not have any pots, better yet, clay. If he gave it to someone, it would be to someone he likes right? Or it can be to a friend.   
"I'm supposed to change Sam's bandages!" Ponk gasped as he quickly turned around and headed home. As he headed his house, he felt a little tap on his shoulder, he turned around and the tall figure towering above him was Sam.  
"Oh sam! Was about to head home to find you, I almost forgot I needed to change your bandages." Ponk laughed awkwardly, scratching his head and quickly put hid the rose behind his back.  
"I was about to head to your house too." He exclaimed " and what's that behind you?" Sam curiously shifted his head, trying to get an angle so he can see.  
"Nothing!" Ponk panicked, taking a few steps back. Why was Ponk panicking so much? And over a little flower?  
"Alright, I won't pry." Sam sighed, walking with Ponk back.

When they reached the smaller's house, Ponk was getting tired.  
"It's a rose." Ponk said showing Sam finally.  
"Ooh. Who for?" For some unexplainable reason, this squeezed the taller ones heart.  
The silence streched out, and it felt like the sun was on full blast. It seemed like the rain earlier had evaporated. The heat was effecting Ponk like crazy, he felt like he was about to faint, but he kept on walking.  
"No one in particular." Ponk said, looking up into the now cloudless sky.   
Ponk felt weak and leaned on sam for a moment to regain energy.  
"Sorry, the heat is making me really dizzy." Ponk mumbled, he wanted to faint, he felt sick.  
"Are you okay? You look sick." Sam said, standing still.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine sammy." Ponk smiled as he stood straight gain and started walking again.  
As soon as he took a few steps, his legs went weak and fell down.  
"Ponk? Are you ok?" Sam crouched down beside him and held out a hand, just like the night before, but this time, in the day.  
"Can I just lie down here for a few minutes?" Ponk whined as he reached out for Sam's hand.  
"Alright, up you go then." Sam picked ponk up princess style and reached his house a few minutes later.  
Ponk had the air conditioner on so it was not boiling how inside then the outside.  
Sam kicked off his shoes neatly and closed the door behind him.  
The taller put down the latter on the couch and started to look for the first aid kit.  
"The first aid kit is in the bedroom, second drawer on the left." Ponk said, with his arm over his eyes, cooling off from the AC.  
"Thanks." Sam said worriedly, scrambling off to go to the bedroom.  
Ponk got up and went to go splash some cold water on his face now that he was feeling better, but he can feel a cold hovering over him, he hated being sick.  
He came out of the bathroom feeling the least bit energized and saw Sam taking off his bandages.  
He sat down beside Sam helping him apply new medicine and wrap new bandages around his arm and leg.

-later-

7 P.M. was what the clock indicated the time as, and Ponk didn't even eat lunch.  
He didn't feel like eating dinner, so he just turned on the television and watched tv for the rest of his day. Sam left a while ago to fulfill a task.

8 P.M. time goes by

9 P.M. The show was getting boring

10 P.M. The power went out

11:38 P.M Power back on

00:43 A.M. Ponks phone buzzes

Ponk looks surprised that someone was texting him this late, everyone should be sleeping by now.  
The phone read: 'One new message'  
It was from Sam.

S: Ponkie! R u sleeping?

P: No, why aren't you sleeping Sammy?

S: I don't really feel tired atm, hbu?

P: Same tbh

S: have you eaten dinner yet?

Ponk seemed puzzled, if he says no, Sam would get mad at him, but saying yes ment lying to Sam.

P: Yes

S: good, you didn't seem too well today.

P: I think I may have a cold :(

S: I hope you feel better soon :(

Sam was sitting on a tree he climbed, it's been a hour since he sat on the tree, he had nothing better to do since he can't sleep. the weather was terrible, it was hot out and there was the slightest but of wind.   
It was a full moon, the grass looked spectacular under the light, like it was radiating. The Sam had an idea, he hoped off of the tree and started heading towards Ponks house.

S: I'll be at your house in a minute.

P: WHAT?

P: SAMMY??

Ponk shot up from his couch and headed towards the bathroom, splashing his face with water and looking at himself in the mirror.  
He was a mess.  
Dark circles around his eyes, and messy hair.  
Ponk quickly threw on his mask and waited at his door.   
Just a few seconds later he heard the door bell ring, a burst of anxiety courses through Ponk but he didn't take notice of it.  
Ponk opened the door and there he was, Sam.  
Sam was tall, he always wore a mask like ponk, Sam never saw Ponks face before and sam never saw Ponks, but somehow, just somehow, they both knew when the other was smiling.

"Ponk! Come with me" Sam said, grabbing Ponk's hand. It was smaller than his and much more soft, but it had quite a few scars.  
Ponk got dragged along, confused as of what they were doing.  
When they arrived, sam sat down on the ground so Ponk did the same.  
They were now at a beach.  
"Isn't the moonlight reflecting on the water pretty Ponkie?" Sam exclaimed, staring at the sea in awe.  
"You're such a child Sam" Ponk said as they both laughed.  
"So... Is your arm feeling better?" Ponk said, looking over at Sam  
Sam nodded, still staring at the sea with a childish expression.  
"Hey Ponk, look up for a second and close your eyes." Sam said, turning his head towards Ponk.  
Ponk did as he was told and closed his eyes.  
Sam took off his mask and kissed Ponk's forehead, the quickly putting his mask back on.  
"You can open your eyes again" Sam said, smiling.  
"Ponk's face was bright red, knowing what Sam did.  
"Sam??!!" Ponk panicked, covering his face and looking down.  
"Platonicly" Sam said, looking up. "I felt that this was that kind of moment, you know? It's platonic." Sam patted ponk on the head and started fumbling with the sand.  
"Thank God Sam, you almost gabe me a panic attack right there and then." Ponk took a breath of relief and looked over at Sam, then wondered what he actually looked like.  
"Sam, when do I get a face reveal?" Ponk teased, reaching for Sam's mask.  
Sam evaded Ponks grasp and giggled.  
"When do I get your's Ponk?" Sam retaliated.  
They both laughed.  
"Sam do you want to see my face though?" Ponk questioned, starting to space out.  
"I dunno. Only if you want to show me I guess." Sam replied, gazing at Ponk.  
"But what if I look ugly? And you won't like me anymore?" Ponk said, remembering slices of his childhood, how people made fun of him.  
There were tears welling up in Ponks eyes, he didn't want to lose Sam.  
"Well, how you look doesn't matter to me, it's the person inside that great personality." Sam said, pointing at Ponks chest.  
Ponk started crying, happy tears. He does not know why he was crying or when he started but he cried. He leaned his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam hugged him.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Sam said, patting Ponks back.  
"No, I'm happy." Ponks voice was muffled and hard to hear, but Sam heard what he said.

They talked and laughed and hours go by, the sun started to rise and they had to go their separate ways.  
Ponk was sweating like a madman, the summer days were far from over.  
He made it home before he passed out, and downed a gallon of water.  
His air conditioner stopped working in the middle of the day, which left Ponk feeling worse that he already was.  
He was positive that he's sick, and the heat was not helping his condition.  
He didn't eat breakfast nor lunch, he wasn't trying to starve himself, he just simply forgot.   
He was going to walk to his clinic to fetch some medicine but the heat and sickness overwhelmed him and passed out cold on the floor.


	2. Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my grammar is a little bit off, I kinda wrote this in one day, but I tried my best :D

1:24 P.M.  
S: Ponkie! Come out to your favourite tree! I have a surprise :)  
2:00 P.M.  
S: I'm waiting :)  
3:16 P.M.  
S: Ponkie are you alright? Are you mad at me?  
3:56 P.M.  
S: I'm coming over to check on you, you didn't read my messages. :(

It was raining and sam was soaked from head to toe, he felt sad that Ponk didn't come meet him, or even read his messages. Did Ponk hold some kind of grudge? Did Sam make a mistake somewhere he wasn't aware of?  
Sam quickly tridented to Ponks house, where the door was locked.  
Sam knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. But no one answered.  
He waited for a grand total for 5 minutes before looking through the window, praying that he didn't look like a creep. And there he saw, ponk laying on the ground, passed out, motionless. Sam quickly bashed the door down and ran up to Ponk, trailing mud inside. He swore to clean that up later after he finds out what's wrong with Ponk.  
Sam hurried and picked up ponk and placed ponk down on the couch, ponk was having uneven heavy breaths, and his face was really pale and his cheeks were flushed red. He looked like he hasn't slept or ate in days. Sam placed a damp towel on Ponks forehead and sat down beside him trying to figure out what to do.  
He quickly got out a thermometer and was panicking on how to use it when ponk started to stir.  
"Sam?" Ponk said almost in a whisper, but he was surprised.  
Sam quickly looked over at Ponk and a wave of relief rushed over him.  
"Are you trying to use that thing?" Ponk said, as he pointed at the thermometer in sam's hand.  
Sam nodded and Ponk motioned to sam to give it to him, and Ponk stuck the thermometer in his mouth, and after a while, took it out and looked at the temperature.  
"Gosh dang. 39.5 degrees celsius. I've got a fever." Ponk said, sounding very faint.  
Upon closer expecting and calming down a bit, Sam realized this was the first time he ever saw Ponks face.  
Ponk had disheveled hair, and was in a t-shirt and some baggy pants. He also had a stubble, which fit him quite nicely.  
Sam thought Ponk was quite cute, even adorable.  
"Sam?? Earth to sammmm." Ponk laughed, then coughed. Then laughed a bit less.  
"Huh? Yes! Oh, sorry" Sam looked to his side awkwardly, he was ashamed of how easy it was for him to get lost in his own mind like that.  
"Can you go make some soup for me? That would be great. I have ingredients in my fridge and the recipe is stuck to the fridge with the yellow magnet." Ponk ordered Sam, which sam complied.   
Sam's cooking wasn't the best, but at least it was good enough so that be didn't have to live off of door dash. 

-later- 

"Thanks Sammy." Ponk said, eating the rest of the soup.  
"You know..." Ponk started, but he trailed off in thought.  
"Hm?" Sam  
"This tastes like the soup my mother would make for me when I was a child." Ponk sat up, despite feeling strongly nauseated.  
Sam sat next to him, wanting to hear what he will say.  
"I loved her cooking, all the pies, breads, pastries, and so much more."  
Ponk explained.  
"Untill one day. One day she..she..." Ponk trailed off again, getting caught in his own words, then leaned on Sam's shoulder.  
Sam hugged Ponk and Ponk couldn't even cry. He didn't have the energy nor the tears, but he felt comfort being held.  
"Ponk, are you ok here by yourself? I've got prison duty, I can stay if you want." Sam asked, he really didn't want to leave ponk, but he also didn't want the prison to be left unguarded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Sammy, go on to the prison and make sure no one escapes, but come back later since I have to change the bandages." Ponk said, he sounded immensely tired, which in fact, he was.  
Sam said his goodbyes and left, and shortly after, Ponk fell asleep.  
The hot summer days with the confusing rain every now and then wasn't helping his him being sick. He even wondered if it was possible to rain in this hot of a weather. He bet that he can try to fry a egg on a random stone outside, but he never tried.  
Ponk woke up to another knock on the door, Ponk quickly stood up and headed to unlock the door, which Sam fixed on his way out.  
"PONK!" Foolish shouted with his hands up in the air, excited to see his friend.  
"Hello foolish, I'm a bit sick right now." Ponk replied, going back to sit down.  
"Yeah, Sam told me~" Foolish teased while having a mischievous grin on.  
"Hey, I know what you're thinking and I don't like it." Ponk said stubbornly.  
"Did he kiss you?" Foolish was pushing it. If Ponk weren't this sick, he would have punched foolish into tomorrow, better yet, next year.  
"Well..." Ponk trailed off, remembering the platonic forehead kiss, then somehow, his face turned redder than it already was.  
"He did! You're blushingggg." Foolish teased some more, causing a weak punch to the arm.  
"It was a platonic kiss to the forehead! Not romantic!" Ponk shouted, he swore to strangle Foolish the moment he gets well.  
"I bet you want it to be romantic."  
"I so did not!"  
The bickering went on for half an hour before Ponk kicked Foolish out of his house, Ponk had enough of Foolish's antics for a day.

Sam headed towards the prison, while passing Foolish.  
"Hello Sam!" Foolish waved enthusiastically.  
"Hello Foolish, where are you going?" Sam asked curious.  
"To Ponks place." Foolish said, pointing to the direction Sam came from.  
"Ponks sick right now, go cheer him up some more for me alright?" Sam said, not waiting for an answer before rushing off to the prison again.  
He was already late for the daily role call but didn't regret it, he was taking care of a friend. A friend... Yeah, just a friend.

After prison check up, he had to monitor the security cams incase a cellmate acted up, he had to stay there untill 2 A.M. then he has to clean up and lock everything again which takes some time too, but on special days he gets off a hour early, just like the night he found Ponk sleeping outside on the grass.  
Sam scrolled through his images on his phone, looking for useless images to clear up space, then he came across a image he didn't remember taking.  
Ponk sleeping.  
Did he take that while sleep walking that night when he slept over at Ponks?  
Or was he so tired he forgot?  
He shook his head and decided to back that photo up on his phone, so if his phone gets damaged, he'll still have the photo.  
He sighed then looked through more photos.  
Him and dream and george, his and sapnap, him and Ponk and foolish, one of him being sam nook with Tommyinnit, Tommy sent him that one when he took it one the day at the construction site when he was still building the hotel. It was fun being sam nook. He saw a fight breaking out on one of the cameras and quickly rushed to stop it. One of the cell ages managed to sneak out a plastic fork and reinforce of with some metal wire to make it sharpen and more durable. Where did that metal wire come from?  
He resolved the fight but not after getting stabbed once with the fork.   
Before going to patch himself up, he locked all the prisoners up for the rest of free time and searched the whole prison for contraband and loose wires of some sort.  
After a good hour, he went back to the security lounge and got out the first aid kit. He pached himself up just like how Ponk did, we was proud of himself when he out the aid kit away.  
He washed the blood off his hands and went back watching the cams. Then his phone buzzes

One new message

P: have you eaten dinner yet Sammy?

S: nope, have you?

P: Yes, go eat dinner >:(

S: ok :)

He put his phone down and leaned back in his chair.  
What should he eat for dinner?  
At last, he decided to order take away.

-few days later-

"Sam!" Ponk rushed up to Sam at the front of the prison.  
"Hello Ponk." Sam said, sounding serious.  
"Wanna go exploring later? Today's your half day right?" Ponk said, knowing Sam is going to be free right after 12 P.M.  
"Sure Ponk, it's 11:43 right now, go get ready then." Sam smiled, then switched back to serious since they were on prison grounds.  
Ponk rushed off to pack stuff all in his backpack.  
He brought some bottles of exp incase they need to repair armour or tools, some food, and a compass so they know how to get back.  
The only thing Ponk wanted to find it's a jungle temple.  
Since Sam hired new guards, Bad and Ant, he can go on adventures with Ponk again, and that made him happy.  
Ponk almost forgot to pack a water bucket and some potions incase they need to fall from great heights or they need to heal or cross water or lava. 

After a while, Sam met up with Ponk at his favourite tree, and was about to set off.  
"Are you sure you're better Ponk? You still don't have a fever anymore?" Sam said worriedly, fumbling with his fingers.  
"Yup! I feel as good as new!" Ponk said, pacing around trying to remember if they need to pack anything else.  
"Ender pearls!" Ponk shouted, which made Sam jump.  
"I forgot to pack ender pearls!" Ponk dragged sam to his home searching through his chest for ender pearls.  
"I don't have any." Ponk sighed, but had a great idea.  
"How about we borrow some from Bad and pay him back later?" Ponk suggested, already heading towards Bad's house.  
Sam sighed and went along with it. He waited outside for Ponk to find some and for them to look for a jungle temple.  
Five minutes later, Ponk finally finds some and goes outside.  
"These look like ender pearls but they have a eye in the middle." Ponk said, showing Sam.  
"These should still work fine right?" Ponk said, shoving them into his back pack.  
Sam recalled seeing them in a book he read once, but he forgot what it was about. He shrugged it off.

They explored caves, tree tops, found a panda,and several desert temples, but not one jungle temple.  
"We've been exploring for days, and I still couldn't find one...ONE jungle temple." Ponk whined sadly, sitting down in exhaust.  
Sam didn't know what to do to cheer Ponk up, so the best idea he had was to distract him.  
"How about we race to the tree over there?" Sam said, pointing to a tree a decent amount of blocks away.  
"Only if you want to lose." Ponk said taking out the 'ender pearl'   
"Hey that's cheating!" Sam said, looking back at Ponk.  
"You didn't specify the rules!" Ponk said, throwing it.  
Instead of landing and teleporting ponk like a normal pearl, it swerved north west, then fell to the ground.  
"Huh? Is this broken or something?" Ponk went and grabbed it, and threw it again, then still, it went north west.  
Sam was puzzled by this thing.  
"Since we're exploring, let's follow where it's going." Sam said, looking to where it was floating to.  
"Alright, but we end up nowhere, don't blame me." Ponk sulked, following Sam.  
They kept on going untill the pearl suddenly some how... Broke?  
Ponk had several more , about 6, he took them all from bads chest, but they kept on going for several thousands of blocks untill the pearl stopped going forward and went down into the ground instead.  
"Do you think... We arrived?" Sam said, digging down.  
"I think so. What if this is, I dunno. A trap." Ponk worried, following Sam as he dug down.  
"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." Sam said so smoothly, Ponk started blushing.  
"Thanks Sammy." Ponk said, hiding his face with his hands.  
After a few minutes of digging, they hit stone bricks.  
"There really is something down here." Sam said, surprised.  
Sam uncovered a whole dungeon of itself, it had many rooms, and they took ages to explore each room and chest.  
"Sam! I found a library! There's amazing enchantments on this book!" Ponk shouted from a abandoned library.  
"I found a couple of diamonds in this chest!" Sam also shouted from a different room.  
They kept on going untill Ponk saw a room with a bright red glow, it looked like there was lava in it.  
He opened the door and went in, there was a stair case and some lava, and a cage that had what look liked a silverfish that was spinning around in it.  
He felt a something but his ankle and he jumped up in shock.  
"AH!" He shouted, it echoed throughout the place he swung his sword around trying to hit the stray silver fish but failed, more and more keep appearing, where did they all come from?? Was it the spinny thingy??  
"PONK? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He heard Sam's voice, and his foot steps running closer throughout the hall.  
"HELP SAM!" Ponk said, running around.  
Sam ran towards Ponk and pulled him back and doing so, also swooped his sword and killed the silverfish. He quickly broke the spawner.  
Ponk quickly chugged some health potions and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
"Thanks Sam, I thought I was a goner." Ponk sat down in relief.  
Other than the spawner Sam broke, there was also a set of stairs which led to a 3 by 3 portal looking thing. It hung ominously over lava.  
In 2 of the blocks, there was one of those pearl things Ponk had, but he was certain enough that Ponk didn't place them. Nor could he take them out. He couldn't break the blocks either, which was a disappointment. Ponk walked up the stairs, staring at the same weird structure sam had saw. He took out the 4 pearls he had left and placed one. It fit perfectly, so he placed the rest.  
"What do you think would happen if we place all of them?" Ponk said, stepping back. They still needed 6 more to complete the whole thing. But how do they craft or obtain the pearls?  
"I don't know." Sam said, going back down the stairs.  
"I've marked where this is, let's head back for now, we can go exploring for the temple next time Ponkie." Sam said, sounding sad.  
"Alrighty, if you say so." Ponk sighed, following Sam.  
They've found more than enough goods for this expedition, they can go exploring again another day.

-half way back-

"Hey Sam, ever heard of a platonic relationship?" Ponk said, staring straight forward.  
"Yeah, like the one Tubbo and Ranboo are in right now?" Said said, puzzled.  
"Yeah, but what if we have a platonic relationship?" Ponk said, immediately regretting that.  
"Well, you don't have to, I mean like, only if yo-" Ponk panicked, he didn't want Sam to think he's weird.  
"Sure, I mean, if you're ok with it." Sam replied, patting Ponks head.  
"Well I guess you're my platonic boyfriend now." Ponk whispered, looking away from Sam.  
"Yeah." Sam whispered back, looking at Ponk.  
Sam placed down obsidian blocks and lit a nether portal, and went in.  
"Let's nether travel to get back faster." Sam said, motioning Ponk to follow him.  
They traveled though a warped forest and also killed a few enderman to get actual enderpearls.  
Ponk spaced out for a bit and little by little, separated from Sam, before he knew it, he was lost in the nether.

"Sam!" Ponk called out, no response.  
He panicked and started running through the nether trying to find sam, but to no avail. 

Sam noticed Ponk was gone as soon as he disappeared, he ran back trying to find him but didn't.  
"Ponk! Where did you go?" Sam shouted, he was worried that Ponk would get hurt.  
A few minutes of searching later, just when he thought he would never find ponk again, he heard someone scream his name.  
"SAM! OVER HERE!" Ponk waved from the other side of a gigantic lava lake.  
"IM COMING OVER!" Ponk shouted, ready to build over.  
Sam watched ponk as he bridged over from the other side.  
"PONK BEHIND YOU!" Sam shouted when he saw a piglin sneaking up on him.  
Right when ponk turned around, he got hit into the lava.  
Before they went into the nether, ponk gave sam the back pack because he was too tired of holding it. Sam took out some fire resistance and hopped in the lava swimming for Ponk.  
He grabbed Ponks hand and shoved a fire resistance in his hand, which he chugged.  
"You scared me there." Sam said, once they got to the the shore.  
"Sorry, I should have paid more attention to the surroundings." Ponk laughed dryly.  
Ponk looked at his hand, there was a burn mark there, but it didn't hurt due to the fire resistance.  
"This is going to take a while to heal." Ponk groaned, as Sam started to build the nether portal.  
"I think we should just go back to the over world for now just to be safe." Sam said, dragging Ponk by the hand.  
They were very close to home by now, just a couple of hundred blocks.

-later-

"WHAT?" Foolish shouted, spitting out his drink.  
"Yes..." Ponk said, regretting telling Foolish Sam was now his boyfriend... Platonic boyfriend...  
"Sooooooo, who confessed first huh?" Foolish teased with that smug face.  
That son of a-  
"No one confessed! It's a platonic relationship between 2 guys because I have nothing better to do with life." Ponk slammed his head on the table tired of Foolish's smug smile.  
"Well, we did also find something." Ponks started  
"Hm?" Foolish seemed intrigued.  
"We found a portal like thing." Ponk said, remembering it vividly.  
"It was a block that was placed in a 3 by 3 square hollow inside without the corners. And I had these things that looked like enderpearls lead me to it. They also fit perfectly in the frame. And we just need 6 more to fill the rest of the 'portal'." Ponk explained, trying to do his best to describe it all.  
"You mean... You found a end portal?" Foolish said, staring wide eyed at Ponk.  
"A what? End portal? What's the end?" Ponk asked, curious.

Sam looked through his book shelves, he remembered seeing that pearl somewhere in a book.  
He found it. The book labeled as   
'The End'  
Flipped to a random page and started reading.

"The end is a dimension which floats in the void, there is a creature called enderman there, they drop pearls called enderpearls."

He flipped a few pages ahead

"There is a dragon called the ender dragon. Upon death, he drops a egg called a dragon egg. Upon touching the egg it teleports else where, to collect the egg, you put a torch under it and let it fall on the torch.   
The ender dragon shoots something called dragon's breath out of its mouth, it acts just like a lingering instant damage potion. "

He flipped more pages ahead

"To get to the end, you go through a end portal, to activate the end portal, you put all 12 ender eyes in the ender portal frame, which is located in the stronghold.   
!BEAWARE!  
One in the end, you cannot leave the end untill you defeat the dragon.  
The dragon has healing items called end crystals, they explode upon contact, shooting them with a bow should be the best choice.  
Falling into the void will cause death.  
Using a bed in the end will result in a explosion."

He flipped a few pages ahead and he read about end cities, how sulkers can be used to make shulker boxes and how elytras were a thing.  
He was fascinated about the whole concept of the end. He wanted to know more.  
From all that he read about, he knew that the dragon was strong, but he was very, very curious.  
"Blaze powder and enderpearls." He repeated to himself, he wanted to go to the end, but it's only fair to take ponk with him because the only reason he found the now known as 'stronghold' was because of Ponk, and if he wanted Ponk to go with him, Ponk needed better armour.

"Thanks for treating me for lunch Foolish" Ponk smiled, then left. a while later, when he was still walking to his home, his phone buzzes.

S: Ponkie! I got you new armour.

P: Really? Ty Sammy :)

P: what's the occasion? R we getting married?

S: No silly! I wanna go explore the end as soon a possible and bring you along :)

P: oh :)

Ponk chuckled at at his little joke, then blushed when he thought of sam kissing his forehead. He needed to get that specific moment out of his head.  
He continued walking when he heard someone cursing, and some meowing.

"@#''#! STUPID CAT. GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON SPAWN. I HOPE LIGHTNING STRIKES YOU! OW YOU LITTLE- @&#!"  
Ponk hurried over the check what's wrong, but quickly realized it was just Sam getting mauled by a cat.  
"Here kitty kitty" Ponk said, and the cat quickly scurried to him.  
"Sam how dare you be so rough to the kitty." Ponk teased then laughed, but Sam hurried away from Ponk and his behind a tree.  
"I tried to avoid that thing but it just ran up to me a attacked me!" He shouted, pointing at the cat.  
Ponk put the cat down and it scurried into the bushes.  
"It's just a harmless little cat." Ponk said, he held his hands out for a hug from Sam to comfort him.  
Sa scurried up to Ponk and hugged him.  
"Oh I get it now, creepers are scared of cats. I almost forgot you're a creeper." Ponk laughed, Sam whimpered.  
"Want to go get ice cream? It's not as hot out these days, fall is finally coming."  
Ponk suggested, and Sam nodded.  
Sam was just like a little child at heart.


End file.
